Reverse and Heartbeat
by Hakukai
Summary: [SPOILER] Et si ce n'était pas la Lucy du futur que se serait faite tuer par le Dragon Slayer de l'Ombre ?


_Rebonjour ..._

 _Je refais une deuxième apparition dans le Fandom ... Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews sur Still Fighting ... Mais sachez que cela m'a fait très plaisir ^^_

 _Je reviens avec ce texte, mon plus long OS à ce jour et aussi celui qui m'a demandé le plus de temps. Il y a également mon premier **lemon**. **Donc, si ça ne vous plait pas, je l'ai indiqué avec des étoiles ^^**_

 _Voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 ** _Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

La flèche d'ombre de Rogue filait à toute vitesse vers une Lucy tétanisée, implacable et mortelle malgré l'intervention de Natsu. Tentant le tout pour le tout, la constellationniste du futur s'interposa vivement. Trop tard, malheureusement.

La jeune blonde s'effondra sans pousser un cri, trop surprise par ce qu'il venait de se passer, alors que le hurlement déchirant du mage de feu emplissait la pièce détruite par les combats précédents, recouvrant le rire lugubre du Dragon Slayer de l'Ombre, ravi d'avoir pu accomplir son but principal : tuer la Lucy actuelle.

Le rosé se précipita vers sa coéquipière gisant au sol et qui grimaçait de douleur aux côtés de son double agenouillée auprès d'elle. Sa main tatouée du signe de Fairy Tail était crispée sur sa blessure, d'où suintaient les restes de l'ombre de Rogue, et du sang coulait déjà des commissures de ses lèvres, signe qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle : les dégâts étaient trop importants.

\- _**LUCY !**_

Il se jeta au sol en ignorant les protestations vives de ses membres éprouvés et glissa son bras droit sous sa nuque pour la soulever doucement et la serrer contre lui en se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, comme pour la bercer. Il jeta un regard de tueur à Loki quand il fit mine de s'approcher et lui ordonna dans un grognement sauvage d'occuper Rogue pour le moment.

\- Natsu …, souffla douloureusement la blessée en s'accrochant à la fine veste déchirée de son ami, frissonnante. J-J'ai froid …

\- Chut, ne parle pas … Tu vas vivre, Luce !, croassa-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Désespéré, il regarda d'un air perdu la jeune femme du futur, qui commençait déjà à disparaitre en milliers de petites particules de lumière, les larmes roulant abondamment sur ses joues pâles et creuses. Elle leva ses yeux chocolat humides vers lui et murmura d'une voix cassée par le chagrin :

\- J'ai … Echoué… Je suis désolée Natsu …

\- Non … Non, non, non !, se braqua-t-il, têtu. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! **Tu n'as pas le droit !**

Une main tremblante - et déjà trop froide au goût du garçon - se posa avec tendresse sur sa joue gauche, le poussant à baisser les yeux vers celle qu'il tenait fermement entre ses bras. Les prunelles olive du pryomage se teintèrent de tristesse alors qu'il penchait la tête pour profiter de la caresse : la paume de la détentrice des clés était poisseuse et les effluves âpres s'élevaient jusqu'au nez sensible de l'adolescent. De plus, ses pupilles, habituellement pleines de détermination et de joie de vivre, étaient déjà presque éteintes.

\- Je vais mourir …

\- Non, Luce … Tu ne peux pas mourir, je suis là !

\- Lucy …, appela une petite voix plaintive, appartenant au fidèle chat bleu du Dragon Slayer de feu.

Elle lâcha alors le vêtement du mage et attira à elle l'animal qui se mit à sangloter bruyamment, mouillant ses vêtements tachés de sang, dont l'odeur métallique retournait l'estomac de son ami pyromancien. Qu'il pouvait détester cette senteur !

\- Tu arriveras … Peut-être à me sauver Natsu …, murmura-t-elle faiblement, faisant apparaitre une lueur d'espoir dans l'âme de ses deux compagnons.

Elle toussa et le liquide vital s'écoula plus vite sur son visage crispé, serrant violemment le cœur du Dragneel qui savait qu'elle souffrait le martyr, ce qu'elle avait le courage de dissimuler sous un petit sourire. Il la serra plus étroitement entre ses bras tandis qu'elle finissait sa phrase et que le petit chat bleu se pelotonnait contre le flanc intact de la constellationniste.

\- Il faut … Tuer Rogue du futur … Ou faire en sorte de le renvoyer dans son espace temps normal …

La Lucy du futur se figea de stupeur : elle n'y avait même pas pensé une seule seconde ! Le soulagement put alors se lire sans difficulté sur son expression. Elle savait que Natsu en serait parfaitement capable … Elle disparut avec le cœur un peu plus léger sans que les deux enlacés ne le remarquent.

\- D-D'accord Luce … Mais s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas tout seul …

\- Natsu !, hurla Loki durant une courte pause. Nos contrats se brisent les uns après les autres !

Les mâchoires du fils d'Igneel se serrèrent sous le sentiment de colère et d'impuissance qui déferla en lui. Alors c'était fini ? Elle allait vraiment mourir là, contre lui, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit ? Finalement, une multitude de perles salées s'échappèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur sa peau, jusqu'à tomber sur les joues de Lucy.

\- Ne pleure pas … Tu vas y arriver …, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il nichait sa tête dans le creux de son cou, là ou il pouvait sentir son cœur battre encore et entendre sa respiration laborieuse. Garde tes larmes … Pour le moment où tu me reverras en vie …

Boum Boum. Boum Boum. Boum Boum. Boum Boum.

\- Pardonne moi, lui dit le rosé dans l'oreille.

\- Toujours, répondit-elle simplement en blottissant son visage dans l'écharpe immaculée de Natsu.

Il perçut dans sa voix le petit sourire qu'elle devait avoir gardé malgré la souffrance. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément : fraise, cerise, rose … _**Sang.**_

Boum Boum. Boum Boum. Boum Boum.

\- Tu sais quoi, Luce ?, reprit-il, alors que le souffle de sa camarade ralentissait sensiblement.

\- …

\- Je ne supporte pas que tu me laisses maintenant ! Ca me rend fou !

Boum Boum. Boum Boum.

\- Fou de rage et de tristesse … Je vais me sentir vide … Sans toi.

Boum Boum.

\- Je t'aime, Lucy Heartfillia.

\- Moi aussi … Natsu Dragneel …

Le corps de sa coéquipière se relâcha ensuite dans ses bras et ses paupières recouvrirent alors ses orbes chaleureux tandis que la Vie la quittait.

Le Dragon Slayer hurla de chagrin, alors que Loki disparaissait dans le monde des Esprits.

* * *

Le combat faisait rage depuis de longues minutes entre Natsu et le Rogue du Futur. Malgré les nombreuses blessures sanguinolentes qui s'étaient ajoutées, il jonglait sans mal entre Atlas Flame et MotherGlare, attaquant sans relâche son opposant, les pupilles dilatées au maximum. La haine coulait littéralement dans ses veines, son expression faciale n'avait rien d'humain : il voulait seulement annihiler la personne qu'il y avait devant lui et revoir sa Luce.

\- J'aurais du tuer Yukino également, lança nonchalamment le Dragon Slayer de l'Ombre en parant une attaque du mage de feu. Elle m'a surpris en refermant Eclipse toute seule.

En effet, Ultia et Meldy étaient passées par le couloir emprunté par le pyromancien peu de temps auparavant et, après avoir expliqué la situation au petit chat bleu, avaient récupéré les clés de la constellationniste pour que la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs puisse accomplir sa mission.

\- Ferme là !, rugit férocement le rosé en bondissant vers l'arrière et revenant aussitôt à l'attaque, le poing enflammé.

Il fut alors propulsé dans le vide par une violente riposte de son adversaire, et fut sauvé par son « oncle », l'ayant rattrapé au vol.

\- Je te ferais payer la mort de Lucy …, promit-il en passant sa main sur le coin de ses lèvres éclatées, tandis qu'Atlas Flame chargeait la monture de Rogue.

\- Approche !, le provoqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Dans son esprit, Natsu revit une scène marquante d'i peine quelques jours et qui lui apporta la dose de puissance qu'il lui manquait :

 _La constellationniste était allongée dans le lit aux draps blancs de l'infirmerie, couverte de bandages. Mais elle souriait, et ses yeux marron pétillaient de joie et de vie. Elle n'avait dit qu'une seule phrase avant qu'il ne parte et qu'il l'avait fait rougir sur le coup avant de le faire sourire, encouragé et regonflé à bloc :_

 _\- Natsu … J'ai confiance en toi, depuis que j'ai intégré la guilde._

 _\- Ouais … Laisse moi faire !, avait-t-il répondu, les lèvres étirées comme seul lui en avait le secret._

 _ **J'ai confiance en toi.**_

Avec son « tonton », il s'élança en hurlant sur son ennemi qui, surpris par la rapidité prodigieuse du mage pyromancien acquise grâce au dragon de feu, ne put éviter le poing vengeur du Dragon Slayer. Emportés par l'élan, les deux combattants entamèrent une chute libre vers Eclipse, à une vitesse dépassant l'entendement humain. Avec la force de l'impact, ils brisèrent sans mal le portail ainsi que le sol de pierre en dessous.

L'adolescent haletait au-dessus de son adversaire vaincu et remarqua avec surprise qu'il commençait à disparaitre, comme la Lucy du futur. Il eut un grand sourire vainqueur : il avait réussi ! Il avait tenu la promesse faite à sa coéquipière !

Ignorant les exclamations étonnés et soulagées de ses amis, il se leva en vacillant et courut de toutes ses maigres forces restantes vers l'endroit où il avait abandonné le corps de sa défunte amie ainsi que Happy, qui refusait de la lâcher.

* * *

\- Lucy ! J'ai réussi ! Lucy !

Evitant les nombreuses décombres, il arriva auprès de son amie inerte et tomba plus qu'il ne s'agenouilla à ses côtés, haletant. L'animal ailé leva des yeux humides vers son meilleur ami épuisé par son affrontement :

\- Natsu, gémit-il tristement après avoir reniflé. Elle ne respire toujours pas …

\- Non … C'est pas vrai … ?

Il regarda le flanc ouvert de la constellationniste et se mordit les lèvres à sang : la plaie était toujours béante, lui donnant une affreuse envie de vomir devant l'horrifiant spectacle.

-Peut être … Qu'il faut juste attendre …, tenta-t-il, perdant peu à peu courage.

Il soupira et reposa sans brusquerie sa tête sur le thorax immobile de sa compagne, désespéré : pourtant, il avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait dit ! Normalement, elle devrait être là, en vie ! Blessée, fatiguée mais en vie, bon sang !

\- Merde ! Pourquoi Luce ?! Pourquoi !?

Il sanglota comme un enfant sur le corps de la mage aux clés : il ressentait le même sentiment déchirant de perte et de solitude qu'avec son père disparu, Igneel. Il laissa Happy se blottir contre lui et le serra doucement, conscient des efforts du chat pour l'apaiser un peu.

\- Je … Je l'aimais tellement, Happy… Pourquoi je perds ceux qui me sont chers ?! D'abord Igneel, puis Lisanna et ensuite Lucy … Ca va être qui la prochaine fois, hein ?!

L'animal bleu garda le silence : après tout, par quoi aurait-il pu répondre à ces questions trahissant la profonde douleur de son ami ?

Ils restèrent dans cette position ce qui sembla être une éternité pour les deux compagnons, avant que le Dragon Slayer ne sursaute violemment de surprise.

Boum … Boum.

Natsu se redressa vivement et posa sa main dans le cou de la jeune adolescente, pris d'un regain d'espoir. Ce qu'il perçut sous ses doigts le fit crier de bonheur : le cœur de Lucy battait !

\- Regarde !, l'interpella le chat en s'agitant entre les bras du garçon, pointant l'endroit ou se trouvait la blessure mortelle de la blonde, il n'y a plus rien !

La tension qui habitait le mage retomba d'un coup et il fut pris de vertiges, alors que la souffrance commençait à se faire sentir avec insistance dans son corps entier. Il s'écroula aux côtés de la rescapée sous l'exclamation paniquée de son ami de toujours.

\- Natsu !

* * *

 _**2 mois plus tard**_

Des ronflements, reconnaissables entre mille, retentissaient depuis l'infirmerie de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

\- Cette allumette tente de réveiller Lucy en ronflant ou quoi ?, maugréa Grey en regardant les glaçons se trouvant dans le verre qu'il agitait pour les faire tinter.

\- On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, intervint Mirajane avec un sourire triste. Il passe ses journées et ses nuits à ses côtés quand il n'est pas chez elle pour faire le ménage… Heureusement que tu vas le tirer de force pour le faire manger et se laver !, ajouta-t-elle en riant légèrement.

Le mage de glace grogna pour la forme puis soupira : malgré lui, ses combats contre la tête à flammes et le sourire lumineux de son amie constellationniste lui manquait atrocement. De plus, l'ambiance n'était plus vraiment la même sans eux : c'était beaucoup trop calme et le moral des membres s'en ressentait. Même faire des missions devenait ennuyeux…

De son côté, Natsu dormait à poings fermés, tout comme Happy, blotti dans le creux du cou de la mage stellaire, indifférents au brouhaha constant de la guilde. La tête posée sur le matelas inconfortable du lit d'infirmerie où reposait sa compagne, il maintenait fermement sa main tatouée contre sa joue, tel un doudou qu'il n'aurait lâché pour rien au monde. Ce fut la crispation brève et soudaine de cette même main qui le réveilla. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et il leva vivement la tête, croisant les orbes chocolat qui lui manquaient tant depuis ces longs mois de convalescence et d'attente. Le large sourire qui le caractérisait tant prit place sur son visage et étonnamment, il murmura pour ne pas brusquer la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Bon retour, Lucy...

\- Na ... tsu ..., gémit-t-elle plus qu'elle ne parla, la gorge trop sèche pour faire mieux.

\- Ah ! Attends, je reviens avec de l'eau !

Il se mit debout et s'empressa d'aller chercher de quoi faire boire son amie ayant entrepris de s'asseoir sans réveiller le chat bleu, auprès de la barmaid à qui il demanda de ne pas tenir les autres au courant tout de suite, pour qu'il puisse en profiter un peu. Avec un sourire entendu et attendri, elle lui donna son accord et il rejoignit l'infirmerie avec une carafe et un verre précipitamment. C'est là que la blonde remarqua le bras en écharpe du Dragon Slayer et les quelques bandages qui lui restaient. Son regard se fit peiné et cela, le mage pyromancien le vit aisément. Il lui refit un sourire et essaya de la rassurer immédiatement :

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça ! J'enlève tout demain !

\- Demain ... ?, souffla l'adolescente.

Un bras cassé ne se soignait pas en deux jours et son angoisse se fit plus forte au fil des secondes.

\- J'ai... J'ai dormi combien de temps ? Pourquoi Wendy ne t'as pas soigné ?

\- ... Tu es restée inconsciente deux mois, l'informa-t-il en posant ce qu'il tenait sur la table de chevet, embarrassé. Et Wendy ne m'a pas soigné car je voulais qu'elle garde des forces pour toi, au cas où...

Il remplit le récipient d'eau, laissant sa coéquipière se remettre de ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. La constellationniste fixait le vide devant elle, la main sur le visage, atterrée : pendant deux mois, elle avait fait souffrir tous ses amis, empêché Natsu de se remettre sur pieds plus vite … Parce qu'elle n'avait pas réagi à temps. Parce qu'elle n'a pas réagi, tout simplement. Elle s'en voulait, plus que jamais. Encore une fois, elle avait été un poids mort pour son ami.

\- Je suis dé-

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Lucy, l'interrompit-il en lui tendant le verre plein.

Elle le prit doucement en soufflant un vague remerciement et baissa la tête malgré elle, serrant les doigts autour de l'objet à cause de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait.

\- Bois. Tu auras moins de mal à parler, lui conseilla son coéquipier en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête et s'exécuta lentement, tel un automate. Dès qu'elle l'eut fini, le mage de feu lui reprit le gobelet et le reposa, tandis qu'une voix ensommeillée et enfantine s'élevait dans la chambre silencieuse :

\- Loushy … ?, marmonna le chat en se frottant adorablement les yeux tout en s'asseyant sur l'oreiller, dérangé par l'agitation ses amis et l'absence du son du cœur de l'adolescente qui le berçait.

\- Happy …, répondit-elle automatiquement.

L'animal bleu prit un air étonné en reconnaissant la voix de la mage aux clés et son air endormi laissa place à une joie sans limite alors qu'il se jetait contre la convalescente, qui referma ses bras autour de lui avec un petit sourire heureux.

\- Tu es réveillée ! Tu es réveillée !, s'écria-t-il en pleurnichant bruyamment. On attendait tous ça depuis tellement longtemps, si tu savais ! Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

\- Désolée de vous avoir inquiétés… Mais maintenant, je suis en pleine forme, dit-elle en regardant Natsu.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit sur Mirajane, Erza et Gray, arborant tous un air soulagé et apaisé par la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

\- Je suis rentrée …, leur dit-elle paisiblement.

\- Alors, on se réveille enfin, Princesse ?, la charria l'Ice Maker.

\- Il faut croire …, se moqua gentiment la chevalière, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Tu nous as fait peur, Lucy. On croyait ne jamais te revoir.

\- Pardon … Je vais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus …, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Lucy, la rassura l'ancienne mage de rang S, tu es réveillée, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Maintenant que vous vous êtes assurés qu'elle va bien, veuillez sortir s'il vous plait, les amis, que je puisse établir le jour de sa sortie.

C'est en grommelant que le Dragon Slayer sortit, accompagné de son fidèle chat bleu et des rires amusés de ses camarades.

* * *

Le jour suivant, la constellationniste put rentrer chez elle dans la soirée, avec l'accord de Mirajane et l'aide du rose : en effet, ses jambes étaient devenues trop faibles pour la porter après deux mois sans aucune activité physique. Elle allait devoir reprendre doucement la marche pour pouvoir recommencer à se déplacer correctement et cela ne faisait que la conforter dans l'idée de son inutilité la plus totale.

Natsu, le bras enfin fonctionnel, avançait lentement dans les rues de Magnolia pour laisser Lucy, installée sur son dos, profiter de l'air frais de Septembre. Il avait demandé à Happy de rester un moment chez Wendy, pour ne pas irriter la mage aux clés, déjà bien éprouvée par sa situation de faiblesse. Après un long moment de silence, elle se décida à prendre la parole :

\- Désolée … Tu es obligé de me porter …

\- C'est rien ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'excuse pas je t'ai dit ! Quelques jours d'entrainement et ça ira mieux, j'en suis sûr !

\- Si tu le dis …

\- Allez Luce, ne te décourage pas ! Et puis, je serais la pour t'aider et t'encourager et tu verras, tout ira bien !

Les joues de la blonde se colorèrent légèrement et elle bafouilla des mots sans queue ni tête sous la gêne, faisant rire joyeusement le pyromage tout le long de la route jusqu'à l'appartement de son amie, malgré les gentilles tapes qu'il se prenait à l'arrière du crâne. Il entra par la porte, ce qui étonna la propriétaire, mais qui la toucha aussi : il avait fait un effort pour cette fois…

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui la choqua le plus : c'est la propreté indéniable de son logement. Elle qui s'attendait à une odeur de renfermé et des couches énormes de poussière, il s'avérait que quelqu'un était passé récemment pour tout nettoyer de fond en comble.

\- Natsu … C'est toi qui a fait ça, avec Happy ?

\- D-De quoi t-tu parles, Lucy ? Ahahahah …, se défendit-il vainement en riant niaisement.

L'adolescente sourit chaleureusement, tandis qu'elle se laissait transporter vers sa chambre par son coéquipier. Le garçon la posa sur son lit et se redressa, une moue joyeuse sur son visage enfantin :

\- Repose-toi un peu ! Je vais faire la cuisine !

La mage stellaire écarquilla les yeux : lui, faire la cuisine ?! Avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, il était déjà parti fouiller dans les placards qu'il avait soigneusement rempli avec l'aide de Wendy, Charuru et Happy hier. Il sortit simplement un paquet de ramens instantanées pour Lucy et mit l'eau à bouillir : il avait prit le soin de se rassasier à la guilde avant de la raccompagner.

Quand le liquide se mit à faire des bulles, il versa le tout dans un bol, prit des baguettes et retourna dans la pièce ou se trouvait la jeune femme, s'étant à moitié assoupie dans son lit.

Il posa le bol sur la table de chevet et la secoua doucement par l'épaule, amusé :

\- Luce, tu dois manger et te changer avant de t'endormir !

Elle rouvrit les paupières et se redressa mollement pour pouvoir se restaurer convenablement. Pour remplir le silence, Natsu se mit à parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse, racontant ce qu'elle avait raté, rapportant quelques petites anecdotes rigolotes, décrivant les missions rapides qu'il avait faites pour payer son loyer, aidé du reste de leur équipe …

Il sortit ensuite à toute vitesse de la chambre, sous la menace de lourdes représailles, pour la laisser se changer. Il en profita pour faire la vaisselle en soupirant : qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle ? Avant sa « mort », il n'aurait même pas songé à prendre soin d'elle comme cela mais maintenant, tout prétexte était bon pour rester avec elle le plus possible.

Il rangea le bol et toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre :

\- Lucy ? Je peux entrer ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il ouvrit et découvrit la constellationniste déjà endormie dans son grand lit. Il entra alors et referma derrière lui, avant de se glisser sous les chaudes couvertures, serrant tendrement le corps un peu amaigri de son amie contre lui avant de sombrer lui aussi.

 _*plus tard dans la nuit*_

La respiration de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or s'était accélérée et son visage était crispé par la peur que ses rêves semblaient lui provoquer. Son agitation réveilla la deuxième personne présente, prise aussi par ses propres démons. Le Dragon Slayer de Feu se redressa en reconnaissant l'odeur salée des larmes de son amie et lui saisit le bras avant de l'agiter avec fermeté :

\- Lucy !

Elle se contenta de gémir son prénom avec terreur, se roulant en boule comme pour se protéger. Le pyromage continua son action plus fort et l'héritière Heartfillia s'éveilla enfin, le souffle court. Il prit la parole en chuchotant :

\- C'est fini Luce … Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

\- I-Il avait l'air tellement réel …, dit-elle, apeurée. Tu étais là, devant moi … I-Il y avait du rouge partout sous ton corps … Et toi, tu souriais en me disant que ça irait bien, c-comme d'habitude … Mais tu étais en train de mourir devant moi Natsu ! Sa voix se fit plus aigue. Tu agonisais et _je ne pouvais rien faire !_

\- Calme-toi … Ecoute, là...

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et colla l'oreille de sa coéquipière sur son torse, là ou l'on pouvait entendre son organe vital battre avec force. Des sanglots douloureux secouèrent alors Lucy pendant de longues minutes, durant lesquelles le rose ne fit que caresser ses cheveux dans un geste d'apaisement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

\- Alors elle aussi fait des cauchemars … ?, murmura-t-il si bas que seul une ouïe aussi développée que la sienne aurait pu l'entendre.

Il songea au sien, que la constellationniste avait interrompu à temps, pour son plus grand bonheur.

 _Il revoyait l'adolescente tomber comme au ralenti, la flèche plantée profondément dans son flanc, alors qu'un pressentiment tenace lui hurlait que, contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne pourrait pas la ramener à lui._

 _-_ _ **LUCY !**_

 _Il se précipita à ses côtés, et les paroles qu'elle prononça à son adresse l'achevèrent :_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas me sauver… C'est fini cette fois, Natsu..._

 _\- NON !_

Il grimaça, alors qu'il se recouchait en faisant attention à ne pas déranger la propriétaire de l'appartement blottie contre lui. Les prochains jours n'allaient pas être de tout repos s'ils se dérangeaient l'un l'autre avec leurs propres cauchemars….

* * *

Une semaine passa dans cette routine, qui leur convenait parfaitement à tous les deux : le jour, Natsu aidait Lucy à retrouver une certaine indépendance et la nuit, ils se rassuraient l'un l'autre sur les peurs enfouies que le sommeil faisait ressortir.

Le Lundi suivant, à la sortie de la guilde au soir, la blonde jugea qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule et demanda à son compagnon de rentrer s'occuper du petit chat bleu un peu délaissé, ce qu'il finit par accepter de faire avec une moue inquiète.

Elle rentra alors chez elle après avoir souhaité au Dragon Slayer une bonne soirée et prit un bon bain pour se détendre avant d'aller se coucher.

Elle se sécha, se mit en pyjama, grignota un peu et alla se mettre au lit, épuisée par ses nuits raccourcies. Elle s'endormit immédiatement et aussitôt son cauchemar commença, à sa plus grande horreur :

 _La flèche d'ombre de Rogue filait à toute vitesse vers un Natsu épuisé et blessé, implacable et mortelle. La constellationniste mit du temps à réagir et essaya de s'interposer. Trop tard, malheureusement._

 _Le Dagon Slayer s'effondra sans faire un bruit, alors que le cri déchirant de la détentrice des clés emplissait la pièce détruite par les précédants combats, recouvrant le rire lugubre du Dragon Slayer de l'Ombre, ravi d'avoir abattu son principal ennemi._

\- **NATSU !** , hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces, allongée dans son lit, les joues humides, encore plongée dans son mauvais rêve.

Le garçon, en train de rejoindre l'appartement de la blonde d'un pas tranquille, releva soudainement la tête en entendant son prénom et se mit à courir, de peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à Lucy.

 _Agenouillée au niveau de sa tête, la mage stellaire avait hissé tant bien que mal le corps faible de son ami sur ses genoux et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, dans l'espoir de le rassurer un peu. Rogue était reparti d'un pas lent après avoir accompli son méfait, content de lui._

 _-L-Luce …_

 _\- Chut, ne parle pas, économise toi…_

 _Avec horreur, elle sentit un liquide chaud imbiber ses vêtements et elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir se retenir. Comme toujours, elle n'avait pas eu assez de réflexes…_

 _\- Arrête …, souffla le mage de feu. Ca sert à rien … On sait ce qu'il va se passer …_

 **\- NE MEURS PAS !**

Le pyromancien ouvrit la fenêtre de l'appartement à la volée et entra d'un bond dans la chambre de son amie, essoufflé. Il la ferma à la va-vite et alla vers le lit :

\- Lucy !

Il s'approcha d'elle mais, dès qu'il la toucha, elle se débattit en hurlant de la laisser avec « lui ». Il fronça les sourcils et lui saisit les poignets, la faisant se tordre dans tous les sens sous la panique. Pour l'immobiliser, il s'assit alors sur son bassin, plaqua ses mains sur le matelas et appela son nom de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à le crier, ce qui eut enfin l'effet escompté. Elle ouvrit des yeux remplis de larmes de frayeur, serrant le cœur du mage aux cheveux roses.

\- NATSU !

\- Je suis là Lucy, je suis là …

Il lâcha ses poignets et posa ses coudes autour de la tête de la mage stellaire pour s'abaisser et fourrer son visage dans le creux de son cou, laissant les bras tremblants de la constellationniste l'entourer sans rien dire, pour le serrer contre elle.

\- Tu es vivant … vivant …, répétait-elle comme une litanie, faisant frissonner le garçon au dessus d'elle à cause de son souffle chaud.

\- Oui … Je suis là, en vie …

Il finit par se redresser en position assise et la regarda, tandis que les mains de la blonde glissaient de ses épaules à ses flancs exposés, le faisant fermer les yeux, qu'il rouvrit pour la voir parler.

\- J'ai eu si peur en te voyant allongé comme ça, sans pouvoir bouger à cause des tes blessures …

\- Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas, Lucy …

Elle plongea ses orbes marron dans celles onyx de Natsu et demanda d'une voix juste assez forte pour être entendue par lui :

\- Fais nous nous sentir vivants …

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant, tandis qu'elle l'attirait vers elle en tirant sur sa veste. Il n'opposa aucune résistance, curieux et intrigué. C'est quand elle posa sans brusquerie ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'il comprit enfin : il lui répondit alors avec tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il ressentait à son égard. Étonnée par sa douceur insoupçonnée, la constellationniste ferma les yeux et glissa ses doigts dans les épis soyeux de son désormais amant.

Autorisant l'accès à sa bouche après quelques gentils mordillements de la part du rose, elle fit tomber par terre le léger gilet qu'il portait constamment, fit glisser lentement l'écharpe, qu'elle posa sur le vêtement sans manches et entreprit d'effleurer la peau sensible du Dragon Slayer, qui en frémit de bien-être.

Pour ne pas rester à la traine, le pyromage commença à déboutonner la chemise rose que portait Lucy pour dormir. Il en ouvrit délicatement les pans et cassa le baiser pour descendre son visage plus bas, goûtant la peau sucrée de sa partenaire, dont la respiration s'accélérait petit à petit.

Arrivé à la naissance de la plantureuse poitrine de la blonde, il s'arrêta un moment, au cas où elle aurait changé d'avis. Aucune plainte ne fut prononcée et il continua son chemin, caressant en même temps les côtes de sa partenaire réceptive. Bénissant l'absence de soutien-gorge, qui l'aurait ralenti, il mordilla et suçota le mamelon du sein droit avec retenue, faisant gémir pour la première fois Lucy, rougissante de gêne et de plaisir. Remarquant l'effet produit, sa main droite alla jouer malicieusement avec le deuxième sein, faisant résonner d'autres gémissements contenus dans la chambre silencieuse et ravissant les oreilles sensibles de Natsu. Il sentit le corps de sa camarade se cambrer légèrement vers lui et ses ongles griffèrent son dos juste assez pour faire naitre une vague de désir qui parcourut son être entier. Ses lèvres se détachèrent de sa poitrine et il soupira suavement le nom de sa coéquipière, colorant un peu plus les joues déjà rougies de celle-ci.

Repoussant un peu le pyromancien surpris par son arrêt, elle se mit en position assise et se débarrassa vivement de sa chemise gênante. La Lune qui brillait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre donnait à la peau des deux amants un éclat un peu surnaturel, faisant augmenter sensiblement leur envie l'un de l'autre.

Posant ses mains sur les épaules du garçon, elle le fit basculer sur le dos et alla immédiatement attaquer le lobe de son oreille droite, une partie sensible de son anatomie. Il dut se maitriser pour ne pas sauter sur la mage tout de suite et il ferma les yeux en la serrant contre lui, faisant entrer en contact leurs torses découverts, leur provoquant une décharge électrique les faisant soupirer à l'unisson. Tout en continuant son activité, la jeune blonde descendit l'une de ses mains pour enlever tant bien que mal la ceinture du garçon tendu de plaisir sous son corps. Une fois ceci fait, elle fit glisser ses lèvres légèrement humides dans le cou de Natsu, qui tourna la tête à l'opposé pour profiter au maximum des sensations. Il sursauta quand il sentit une vive morsure dans le creux de son épaule, vite adoucie par la caresse sensuelle de la langue de la constellationniste entreprenante.

\- Et bien Luce …, murmura-t-il. Je ne te savais pas si possessive …

Il croisa le regard brillant d'amusement et de désir de sa camarade et sourit : il la comprenait, ils étaient pareils sur ce point. Ils s'appartenaient mutuellement.

La détentrice des clés se redressa ensuite et enleva le pantalon, les sous-vêtements et les sandales du rose rapidement, le laissant nu et transpirant de plaisir face d'elle. Si lui ne semblait pas dérangé le moins du monde, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une once de gêne en le voyant comme cela.

Reprenant sa place au dessus de son amant dévêtu, elle retraça le contour des muscles qui roulaient un peu à chaque mouvement sous la peau brûlante du mage de feu allongé. Subissant ses douces caresses aériennes, il la laissait découvrir les moindres coins et recoins de son corps, ayant remarqué la pause qu'elle avait faite à l'emplacement de son cœur, pour le sentir pulser contre la paume de sa main ouverte : elle avait besoin de le toucher, de s'assurer qu'il était bien là, et cela, il l'avait bien compris. Néanmoins, sa patience avait des limites et son membre dressé commençait à être vraiment douloureux pour lui.

\- Lu-Lucy …

L'intonation implorante, inhabituelle venant de Natsu, interpella la mage aux clés. Inquiète, elle se redressa en position assise sur le bassin de son partenaire, qui s'arqua en étouffant une plainte de plaisir. Elle saisit immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé en sentant son membre dur contre sa cuisse et recula le long des jambes un peu écartées du chasseur haletant pour arriver en face de la source du problème. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer afin de repousser sa timidité et rouvrit les paupières pour tomber sur le regard brouillé du Dragon s'étant laissé retomber sur le matelas et qui semblait presque la supplier de faire quelque chose.

Maladroitement, elle effleura l'entrecuisse tendue et récolta un petit soupir frustré de la part de son amant en quête de soulagement. Plus franchement, elle le prit en main et entama un mouvement de va et viens qui sembla ravir le rose, qui serrait les draps de plus en plus fort tandis qu'elle accélérait. Se penchant ensuite vers l'avant, elle prit timidement en bouche le gland du garçon et fit passer doucement sa langue dessus, donnant un coup de chaud au mage de feu et le faisant crier légèrement sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir. Après quelques minutes de cette torture exquise, pantelant, il miaula plus qu'il ne parla, au bord de l'explosion :

\- A-Arrête … Je ne veux pas … Pas maintenant …

Ne voulant pas le frustrer, Lucy stoppa tout et se redressa en se léchant les lèvres, faisant gronder Natsu devant tant de sensualité. D'un mouvement vif, il attrapa la nuque de la constellationniste et la tira vers son visage, plaquant ses croissants de chair contre ceux de la jeune femme. Sa main inoccupée alla enlever le bas de la blonde, ne la laissant qu'en culotte. Il put alors flatter les cuisses fermes de l'héritière et quémanda l'accès à sa bouche, qui lui fut gracieusement accordé. Il joua avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement avant de le faire glisser le long des fines jambes de la mage stellaire, qui l'aida à la retirer complétement. Explorant avec tendresse la cavité buccale de sa partenaire et jouant avec sa langue, il alla caresser doucement le clitoris de sa belle, qui poussa une plainte surprise contre ses lèvres avant de trembler de plaisir quand il continua ce mouvement. Libérant sa bouche, le pyromage admira l'expression d'extase de la maitresse des clés : les joues rougies, les yeux à demi-clos, ses mèches dorées légèrement collées sur son front augmentèrent son désir plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Alors, quand elle posa sa tête contre son torse en murmurant son prénom comme une supplique, il n'y tint plus : saisissant les hanches de sa compagne, il l'incita à remonter sur lui pour avoir un meilleur accès à ce qu'il désirait et chuchota à l'oreille de Lucy, qui se trouvait maintenant juste à côté de ses lèvres :

\- Je … Je peux ?

\- Oui …, souffla-t-elle, frissonnante d'anticipation.

Nichant son nez derrière l'oreille droite de la jeune blonde, il fit entrer un premier doigt et le bougea, attentif à sa réaction. Rassuré quand elle ne poussa qu'un grognement d'inconfort, il rajouta rapidement le deuxième, la faisant gémir et s'arquer, créant un creux dans son dos, qu'il prit plaisir à caresser de son autre main, récoltant des soupirs et des gémissements d'extase. Il chercha alors en elle l'endroit pour la faire hurler de plaisir, tandis qu'elle haletait dans son cou, provoquant une chaire de poule délicieuse au Dragon Slayer de Feu.

\- Natsu !

Il l'avait trouvé ! Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres rougies, que la constellationniste s'empressa de capturer pour contenir ses cris, alors que les doigts du rose s'activaient de plus en plus vite, la faisant monter rapidement vers la jouissance tant désirée. Il les retira avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, s'attirant un grondement mécontent et une griffure au niveau des flancs, le faisant frémir de douleur, mais aussi de plaisir. Haletants, transpirants à cause de la température qui s'élevait doucement, ils plongèrent leurs pupilles dans celles de l'autre et le pyromage fit comprendre à Lucy que c'était le moment d'y aller, si elle le voulait toujours. L'esprit embrumé par les actions de Natsu, elle se positionna correctement au dessus du membre tendu de son amant et descendit lentement pour ne pas se faire mal, forçant le mage à fermer les yeux pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de son corps trop sensible. Arrêtant sa progression en sentant la virilité de son compagnon butter contre son hymen, elle le regarda, un peu angoissée :

-F-Fais le à ma place …

Essoufflé, le mage rassembla ses esprits et posa ses mains puissantes au niveau des hanches de la blonde, avant de donner un petit coup de rein pour passer, ce qui tendit le corps de la constellationniste et lui fit verser des larmes de souffrance.

-D-Désolé, Luce …, dit-il, désormais inquiet.

\- C-C'est rien … Continue …

Obéissant à l'injonction, il reprit la pénétration jusqu'à la fin et s'immobilisa, guettant le moindre signe de la part de la jeune femme. Elle, malgré la joie qu'elle ressentait d'être enfin liée à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer sa douleur avec des pleurs silencieux.

Natsu, désolé, tendit son bras au maximum et essuya du bout des doigts les perles cristallines sur les joue de Lucy, attendant le plus patiemment possible qu'elle se calme pour commencer ses mouvements, quand une fragrance, répugnante pour lui, se fit sentir.

\- Sang … Luce tu-Ah !

L'interrompant, elle donna un petit coup de hanches qui fit glapir de surprise le Dragon Slayer qui ne s'y attendait pas. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage en remarquant l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui : elle recommença plusieurs fois et, ignorant sa souffrance et son propre plaisir naissant, admira le spectacle de son compagnon se tordant et s'arquant en gémissant longuement son prénom, la respiration hachée.

\- Lucy, gronda-t-il plusieurs d'une voix rauque, submergé par les sensations inconnues qui l'envahissait et faisant frémir la jeune mage blonde.

Grâce à sa forte volonté, il réussit à interrompre les mouvements de la mage des étoiles au-dessus et la fixa de ses prunelles brumeuses, le souffle irrégulier et le corps tremblant.

\- Tu saignes … Lucy …

Elle se contenta de sourire et de lui caresser la joue dans un geste rassurant avant de faire glisser sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et humides, se penchant pour effleurer le nez du Dragon Slayer avec le sien.

\- C'est normal Natsu … Continue, s'il te plait …

Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser et commença à bouger, avalant les gémissements et les soupirs de plaisir de sa compagne. Au fur et à mesure du temps, leurs mouvements se firent plus désordonnés et les coups du pyromage plus profonds à cause de l'orgasme proche et ils durent mettre fin au baiser pour reprendre convenablement leur respiration.

Sous une impulsion plus brutale que les autres, le chasseur obtint un cri d'extase de la constellationniste, qui saisit les épis rose qui se trouvaient entre ses doigts, lui tirant un grognement de douleur alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Il s'attela à faire hurler Lucy de plaisir, les joues rougies par le désir et les dents serrées pour se retenir de venir immédiatement. Subitement, le corps de la blonde haletante se colla contre le sien, crispé par la fulgurante vague de sensations intenses qui le traversait et il ne put s'empêcher de mêler sa voix rauque à celle plus aigue de la mage aux clés quand il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui en atteignant le septième ciel. Il l'a suivit bientôt et se déversa en elle en poussant un grondement profond, pouvant faire penser à celui d'un Dragon. Il se retira de sa partenaire et la laissa s'allonger sur lui en constant son état de faiblesse.

Pantelants, ils reprirent leur souffle, enlacés et surtout heureux. Ecoutant les battements effrénés du cœur du rose, la jeune femme finit par s'endormir en murmurant :

\- Je t'aime Natsu…

\- Moi aussi, Lucy … Moi aussi …

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _A bientôt._


End file.
